As shown in FIG. 1, an adhesive tape dispenser 10 of the prior art comprises two shoulders 11 which are provided respectively with a lug 12 for holding an adhesive tape roll 20. The dispenser 10 further comprises a cutter 13 for cutting the adhesive tape. In dispensing the adhesive tape, the shoulders 11 are held by the hand of a person dispensing the adhesive tape.
Such a prior art adhesive tape dispenser 10 as described is defective in design in that the shoulders 11 are so pliable as to allow the shoulders 11 to be stretched out to facilitate the mounting of the adhesive tape roll 20, and that the pliable shoulders 11 are rather vulnerable to deformation caused by the pressure of the hand holding the shoulders 11, thereby resulting in the obstruction of the adhesive tape roll 20 by the shoulders 11. The dispensing of the adhesive tape is therefore hindered.